crescent_clanfandomcom-20200216-history
Lola
♢Meet Lola♢ ♢General Information♢ ♢Personality♢ Lola has a happy-go-lucky sort of personality, not really disturbed by anything or anyone and doesn't get alarmed by threats and is usually in a good mood. She is very adventurous and always willing to go on an adventure. The one thing that does annoy her the most is when other cats, clan-born cats, question her loyalty to her clan. Lola was born a kittypet and spent her first 7 years with her housefolk. Lola would do anything for her clan and would protect it until her very last breath. ♢Appearance♢ Top coat-''' Lola's top coat is a dark achromatic colour with tinges of lighter grey running down her spine, making her look like she has streaks of smoke running through her pelt. 'Under coat-' Her undercoat is a rich shade of ivory with spots of alabaster in various places, her belly fur is particularly soft and fluffy compared to the rest of her pelt. 'Tail-' Lola has an unusually long tail for a domestic cat. It's white, spotted with ivory and ebony spots and stripes. Her tail is definitely one of her most intriguing features. 'Ears- '''Lola's ears are average size for a feline, her right one was torn half way through while having an encounter with a barbed wired Twoleg fence. '''Eyes-' Her eyes are a bright emerald mixed with a tinge of amber. Due to her adventurous personality, Lola used to explore a lot at night, giving her an advantage over some cats at seeing in the dark. 'Paws- '''Lola has small, delicate paws. Her front left, back right and back left are all alabaster. ♢Family♢ '''Mother- '''Lola's mother was born a kittypet, she was a pure white russian blue called Cloud and was extremely gentle and caring. She was never interested in adventuring the forest but still respected the wild cats that lived there '''Father- '''Lola's father was a rogue called Storm and left Cloud the day their kits were born and never returned. Storm was a large, battle-scarred, angry tom and it was questioned why Cloud decided to take him as her mate. '''Older Brother- ' Tangle was the oldest of Cloud's kits and from the beginning was always the strongest of the litter, he often fought with his littermates, leading to the death of runt of the litter Drift. After that incident Cloud took him to a large oak tree and left him there to fend for himself as a life long punishment. 'Older Sister- '''Lola's older sister Cleo was the prettiest of the kits and got away with almost anything. She was the last to leave Cloud and venture out into the forest, not wanting to continue the life of a kittypet. '''Younger Sister- '''Fawn was a very small, shy kit who knew where she wanted to spend the rest of her life. Cloud took extra care of her and Fawn ended up living with Cloud for the rest of her life. '''Younger Brother- '''Sadly not all of Cloud's kits survived, Drift was the runt of the litter, he died by play-fighting Tangle, Tangle took it too seriously and killed him. Drift was the sibling that Lola had the strongest connection together, she will never forget her little brother. Screenshot 2016-09-11 18.36.26.png|Cloud Screenshot 2016-09-11 18.39.50.png|Storm Screenshot 2016-09-11 18.47.53.png|Tangle Screenshot 2016-09-11 18.42.44.png|Cleo Screenshot 2016-09-11 18.49.37.png|Fawn Screenshot 2016-09-11 18.46.02.png|Drift ♢Stats♢ '{Intelligence} �������������������� {Physical Strength} �������������������� {Emotional Strength} �������������������� {Hunting} ���������������������� {Climbing} �������������������� '''{Swimming} =������������������ {Herbs} �������������������� {Trust} �������������������� {Speed} ���������������������� {Leadership} �������������������� {Stealth} �������������������� ♢Gallery♢ Category:Feline Category:Original Characters Category:Malkin